1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of valves, and more particularly to an improved valve which may be magnetically moved between open and closed conditions in response to a variation in a sensed parameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more common valves is the gate valve, which has been used to meter flow from a fuel storage cylinder. In such use, these valves have been called "cylinder" valves. These are encountered on a variety of propane-fueled domestic appliances, such as gas grills and the like. However, it is somewhat difficult for a person to gauge the amount of fuel remaining in the storage tank.
It has been proposed to provide visual indicators of the level of remaining fuel. However, these may be ignored or overlooked.